Utility knives use razor blades to cut open boxes or cut other articles. The primary drawback with utility knives is the inevitable cutting of one's own hand, wrist or arm while using the utility knife to cut an article.
It would be advantageous to develop a utility knife with a safety guard which retracts when using the utility knife and automatically deploys once a cutting action is stopped.